The Search of Beleg
by TeenMuggle
Summary: Túrin killed Saeros and left his home in Doriath, and King Thingol sent the warrior Beleg Cúthalion to find him. The two friends have been separated a long time and live very different lives from the ones they used to. What were they thinking during the years they spent away from each other? This is my imagining of a ballad from Middle Earth which tells part of the story of Turin.


**A/N: This song was written as part of my story 'In Shadows' and will feature in it in later chapters. It is a ballad designed for two singers, a Man and an Elf, which will tell part of the story of Túrin Turambar and what happened after he ran away from Doriath. I always liked the relationship between Túrin and Beleg (I also low key ship them) and thought this would be a perfect moment to write about. It is written deliberately long (as all Tolkien songs are, let's face it) and I hoped to make it seem as though it fitted a Middle Earth style.**

**I've never attempted to write a ballad before and hope it came off okay. I'm also working on creating music for it as well, but aside from a basic melody I'm a looong way off finishing it. Please let me know what you think of my first attempt at poetry/songwriting!**

* * *

The Search of Beleg

_Beleg:_

...~...

_ An Elf of Doriath, strong and proud._

_Marchwarden of Thingol am I_

_Long I have fought, against evil avowed_

_And Morgoth I dare defy._

_But no blade wield I in recent days._

_Another task have I._

_I search along the ancient ways_

_And issue a weary sigh._

_Túrin I seek, dear friend to me,_

_Gone too long from my sight._

_A year I have searched from under tree_

_From hill, 'cross rivers bright._

_...~..._

_Why have you gone? Whither you stay?_

_Come back by light of day!_

_...~..._

_Túrin: _

...~...

_A man of ill-repute am I,_

_A bandit, coarse and low._

_Yet once I bore a name more high_

_Which many once did know._

_Turin I was, yet can be no more_

_For who is left to hear?_

_Abandoned was I and blame I bore_

_And then forced to disappear._

_Among outlaws I wield my sword._

_And no renown I earn._

_Lawless I live, and own no lord._

_For greater things I yearn._

_...~..._

_Why have I come? What end is in sight?_

_Curse the endless night!_

_...~..._

_Beleg:_

_...~..._

_Your sword was sharp and your helm __so fierce_

_That Enemies turned and fled._

_With Elf-like strength your blade did pierce_

_Their flesh which then freely bled._

_But too proud you were and fates conspired_

_To drive you from your home._

_Mockery endured, your temper fired,_

_No longer in Doriath you roam._

_But wronged you were and pardon given_

_By king and foster kin._

_Yet ere you knew, to Wilds were driven_

_From sanctuary therein._

_...~..._

_Where have you gone? How long shall I seek?_

_'Cross mountains and moors so bleak?_

_...~..._

_Túrin:_

_...~..._

_Men I have led against Angband's hoards,_

_Yet still my heart it does grieve._

_No vast array of glit'tring swords_

_Could my happiness achieve._

_Cúthalion! Cúthalion! I long to see_

_Your eyes so bright and keen!_

_To stand together 'neath blossoming tree_

_And talk of where we've been._

_Your bow, my sword once Enemies feared_

_And spoke our names with dread._

_The Dragon-helm then was so revered_

_The sight would strike them dead._

_...~..._

_Where are those days? How long ago?_

_Since blood and carrion crow?_

_...~..._

_Beleg:_

_...~..._

_Under the sun and under the moon,_

_I walk though these lands unseen_

_Through Marshy bog and sandy dune_

_In searching now have I been._

_I will not halt and I will not rest_

_My feet go wand'ring on,_

_Till Húrin's son I hold to my breast_

_For then a new day shall dawn._

_My heart it weeps, my thoughts are dark_

_The birds they sing no more._

_No nightingale, no wondrous lark_

_Can soothe my spirit sore._

_...~..._

_What have you done? What have you seen?_

_Come back to King and Queen!_

_...~..._

_Turin:_

_...~..._

_Where are you now, my brother and friend_

_Belov'd and ne'er forgotten?_

_In woodland glade, by river bend_

_Or dungeons dark and rotten?_

_Once we did walk through the forest fair,_

_Where light was often found._

_Yet the darkness now we both must bear_

_And in misery be bound._

_My soul is empty, my fire gone,_

_The laughing sun does hide._

_No warming rays, no breaking dawn_

_Till you are by my side._

_...~..._

_When shall I see you? Is it too late?_

_To change my evil fate?_

_...~..._

_Túrin and Beleg:_

_...~..._

_The night has fallen and yet we live,_

_For how long we cannot say._

_How many months more shall I give_

_In wandering day to day?_

_We await the day when Sword and Bow_

_Shall combine once again._

_Our friendship renewed and souls aglow_

_With memories of hill and glen._

_Brothers-in-arms, not to be parted_

_We were Elf and Man as one._

_Yet false that proved, one departed_

_And inev'table Doom begun._

_...~..._

_How long shall we wait? How long shall we weep?_

_Morgoth's Curse shall reap._

_Doriath's woods and Dor-Lómin's hills,_

_Shall share our woes and ills._

_...~..._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, and check out 'In Shadows' if you liked it! Sorry about all the ...~... as well. Had a bit of a formatting nightmare!**


End file.
